Love is an Unlucky and Deadly Lie
by Onee-Nee-Chan
Summary: Axel X OC; Demyx X OC; Marluxia X OC; Some Xemnas X Saix. Rated for language, refrences, and possible fluff in later chapters.


Sitting in the Pride Lands, ears flat on their heads and tails lashing back and forth were three lioness. The first one, a slender black lion with peircing green eyes, was glaring at one of the many Elephant carcasses. This was Jynx, 'The Unlucky Charm'. The smallest of them, a dark brown with a pink swirl on her back, was Trix; 'The Bittersweet Lie'.

"Tirx, calm down."

The smooth voice belonged to the deep black lioness who now stood. She had red diamonds under her eyes, and blue paws. Nexi, 'The Deadly Flower', was the eldest of the three. There were ten more of them, but none of the small group knew what had happened to them. Thirteen in all. These thirteen made up 'The Junior Organization', as Xemnas had called them. You see, each member of the original Organization XIII had an apprentince. They were teaching their understudies everything they knew when they'd been destroyed by Sora.

"I hate this. When I see that stupid child, I swear, my sword is going to be stuck so deep in his gut, he'll never get it out."

The harsh voice came from Jynx, who stood up and paced around. Her mentor had been Xemnas. Jynx swiped at a mouse that scurried past. All three Nobodies were skinny from lack of food. They'd been in the Elephant Graveyard for at least a month now, and food was scarce. Trix hissed and brought her paw down on a beetle crawling pass. As far as they knew, they were the last of the Junior Organization. Emix, Lexi, and Minx had tried to take Sora down after Xemnas had been killed. Nexi had watched them become nothing but memories. Jynx was a survivor, she'd been fighting Riku with Krix, Miix, and Trix's sister, Dixi. Fenix, Nix, Rax, and Minix had dissappeared. Trix had told the others that she heard Nix talking about hiding out in Twilight Town.

"Kairi's going to be the first one killed."

Nexi hissed, kneading the ground with her front paws. A twisted smile curled over her feline face, and Trix let out a hissing laugh.

"Riku's next. Not only did his stupid friend kill Saix, he killed my sister."

"And lastly, Sora. I can't wait. I hope we're here, so I can ruin his pretty-boy face with my claws."

There was a gleam in Jynx's eye as she purred this, her tail lashing to the side. She hissed and pounced on Trix, who yelped and tried pushing her off. Soon they were a pile of yowling and hissing fur. Nexi perked her ears up as she heard something, then swiped her younger sister and Trix so they'd shut up.

"Stop that and listen!"

She hissed, as the two younger ones stopped and sat near her.

_"Are you serious? I'm stuck with you two?!"_

_"Shut up. We need to find out if any of the others survived."_

_"I smell lions."_

"That was Demyx."

Trix's ears were perked up, and she was fidgiting in her spot. Jynx was as well. Nexi frowned and stalked toward the voices.

"Damnit Demyx! What the hell was that for?!"

"S-sorry, Marluxia. I was aiming for that mouse."

Nexi's face lit up and she ran foreward, tripping over her paws. She ended up falling and landed face first in front of Marluxia. The man wasn't a lion, but a pinkish Jaguar. Demyx was a Cheetah, and Axel was a large lion. Marluxia stared down at his apprentince.

"Nexi?"

"MarMar! Demy! AXEL!"

Nexi squealed, getting to her paws and wedgeing herself between her long-time crush and her mentor. Jynx peeked from around the corner, but fell foreward when Trix bumped into her.

"Ow! You stupid, idiotic, cub!"

"Not my fault you're the UNLUCKY charm."

Trix smiled and ran over to the three men, purring and rubbing against them. Jynx stood up and sat before Marluxia, looking crestfallen. Her mentor wasn't there. Nor were any of the others. Demyx stood up and looked at the girls.

"What happened to every-"

"It seems we're not the only ones who re-appeared."

The voice belonged to none other than Xemnas, the Superior. Behind him were Saix, Krix, and Fenix. Fenix squealed when she saw her mentor and ran over to the big red lion. Axel laughed.

"Missed me that much?"

Fenix nodded her head. Each understudy sat next to their mentor. Nexi was next to Marluxia, kneading the ground and purring. Krix sat next to Demyx, his back end turned to them all. Fenix was hidden between Axel's paws, the girl was a cub. Trix was leaning on Saix, who looked pissed. Sitting in the front of the circle were Xemnas and Jynx, Jynx looking like Xemnas's twin.

"We're going to head back to The World That Never Was. Meet up at Castle Oblivion."

Everyone nodded, the original members creating dark portals to transport them and their student. Xemnas let out a roar, catching everyone's attention. They all looked over at him. Jynx's smirk matched the one on her Superior's face.

"Once we get to the Castle, we're going to come up with a plan."

"For what?"

"Hold your tounge, Nexi."

Nexi shrank to the ground. She hated when Marluxia repremanded her. Xemnas looked at Nexi, then at the Graceful Assasin.

"Number eleven, I want you to take Jynx for a while. I'm going to take care of Nexi."

The two girls switched places, and Nexi shrank to the ground. Xemnas scared her.

"As I was saying. We're going to come up with a plan to dispose of the keybladers. Nexi, Trix, Jynx, Kingdom Hearts is still intact?"

Nexi nodded her head.

"Yes. We made sure of it before we left."

Xemnas nodded, smirking.

"Good. Our revenge is only just beginning."


End file.
